1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of roll-in refrigerated display cases which are adapted to receive movable carts to facilitate loading thereof. When handling bulky materials such as dairy products like milk and so forth, it is advisable to provide a system for display which eliminates or at least minimizes handling of the bulky material. Therefore, refrigerated display cases have been devised such that the transporting cart which carries the goods to the display location may be moved directly into the case and thereby accomplish the dual purposes of transporting the goods to the display case and holding the goods within the display case.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many of the designs of the prior art have utilized complicated air flow circuitry to maintain the refrigerated air flow curtain over the open front area. The problem of maintenance of this circuitry is particularly difficult in roll-in cases since a closes air flow circuit over the open front or open rear areas provides inherent difficulties. Some designs such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,543 have utilized the mobile cart itself as one wall or one portion of the ducting of the air flow circuitry. The present invention does not require the placement of a cart within the case in order to create a closed full air flow circuitry and therefore is more adaptable to varied usages and applications. Other patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,535 and 3,690,118 show systems for roll-in refrigerated cases in which the carts are rolled into the case solely from the front direction. The present application provides a case in which the display cart may be universally moved from the front direction or the rear direction to a resting display location within the case. This desired result is achieved by a new and novel rear curtain design in combination with hollow sliding doors which are mounted within a single track and which provide the upwradly extending air carrying means within the hollow sections of the doors. Also with this design cost is minimized due to the use of a single track in which all the doors are mounted which is made possible by the placement of a folding thermally insulating curtain between adjacent hollow door sections.